The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 August 2018
23:57-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:57-08 lol. 23:57-09 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:57-12 Sure 23:57-14 Hey South! o/ 23:57-18 I see Heaven is here 23:57-22 I appreciate it C.D. 23:57-24 Tell me, 23:57-25 C.S* 23:57-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:57-38 Today is the last day we will see Messenger of Heaven. 23:57-44 Will Messenger of Heaven RP today? 23:57-59 Tell me why tkf? 23:58-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:58-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:58-17 No because she will be visited tonight 23:58-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:58-34 Can I be part of global discussion moderator? If yes, I'm willing to help. I have a lot of experience in discussion. 23:58-48 MHMM. 23:58-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:59-01 @Korra use Special:Contact to ask that not chat 23:59-10 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1504213 23:59-14 Fuck you, I told them this! 23:59-18 FL99 23:59-21 lol. 23:59-33 WHO would I be asking here! 23:59-42 Me 23:59-53 I am secretly fandom staff 00:00-34 what am I to reply with>? 00:00-55 I gave you various things just two days ago! 00:01-05 Which proved my point of effort being needed. 00:01-25 Let's search the logs! 00:01-45 If it was logged 00:02-13 Let's behave. 00:02-22 Sure 00:02-27 Nobody was breaking rules though 00:02-34 Stop! 00:03-48 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:03-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:04-15 u no 00:04-39 I know what 00:04-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:04-51 "You do look like babies," Chris said, oddly shapeshifting into a deLorean." 00:04-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:05-09 Add this to the canon RP 00:05-33 22:14-17 "Wait, we can't!" Savannah yelled, still panicked. "There are still other people inside it! Melissa and Marshall are there! We'll need to get them out before we can focus on Atticus." 00:05-51 @Bob that's more suited for the cringe rp 00:06-05 Sadly, 00:06-09 This fits right into the canon. 00:06-15 ^ 00:06-23 No it doesn't 00:06-35 The canon is too serious of an rp for that 00:07-29 Yeah. 00:07-33 Chris then smashes Adam with a bout of Godliness. 00:07-37 What the hell is this 00:07-45 Well, 00:07-46 OPness 00:07-55 At least his godliness is known now. 00:08-08 That was definitely on the cringe rp 00:08-12 tell me, 00:08-12 Does FL99 reply seriously to memes and sarcasm all the time on purpose? 00:08-36 And just what is a deLorean? 00:08-40 The 1980s car? 00:08-43 From Back to the Future I believe? 00:08-44 Yeah. 00:11-23 *do you do 00:11-23 Welcome, Syde BOT. 00:11-26 Do you this on purpose, FL99 00:11-29 Welcome, Syde BOT. 00:11-30 Sadly, 00:11-36 FanaticBot hadn't even logged for an hour 00:11-44 Fantastic 00:11-44 I'm not answering that ;) 00:12-08 He logged right before he headed out. 00:12-16 This is propaganda, Qstlijku. 00:12-24 Just fantastic I must say I am glad FanaticBot is having the time of his life :) 00:12-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:12-56 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/FanaticBot 00:13-01 Leave, he logged just fine. 00:13-54 no u 00:14-27 tkf didn't log 00:14-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:15-38 Ah 00:15-41 Now my favorite wikis were all messed up again 00:15-44 Oh (facepalm) 00:15-50 I had the wrong time zone set in my preferences 00:16-17 Fantastic 00:19-21 ~ DerpyNecron has left the chat ~ 00:19-36 Is it just me, or did people start saying heyo and heya a lot more on CC now? 00:19-55 I haven't really paid much attention. 00:20-03 Me neither. 00:20-30 It seems to have started when I noticed C****C**M**** saying it a lot 00:20-52 https://fandom-labs.wikia.com/actions/page/edit/4187271 00:20-52 I cannot wait until this is the norm. 00:20-59 Going to be fantastic. 00:21-26 Interestin' 00:21-29 Never seen that wiki before 00:21-39 This editor is crap. 00:21-40 So it's allowed to give that link out, I presume? 00:21-41 Sure. 00:21-49 Kocka has edited there! 00:21-50 I clicked the link 00:21-50 "Sorry, you have to be logged in first" 00:22-14 Everyone is going to be pissed off if that ever becomes the skin for all wikis. 00:22-26 Well maybe not quite everyone. 00:22-35 But a lot of users, I bet ya. 00:22-36 Everyone is going to be pissed off if that ever becomes the skin for all wikis. 00:22-36 Well maybe not quite everyone. 00:22-36 00:22-38 Oh I see it's not even MediaWiki based 00:22-43 Yeah. 00:23-00 Staff is looking into possibly replacing MediaWiki, 00:23-11 That would suck. 00:23-18 I don't get why they're focused on dumbing the site down so that newer editors can edit better. 00:23-35 FANDOM will completely change from its iconic design to something weird 00:23-45 I wonder how many people will leave fandom due to this 00:24-02 42, FL99 00:24-06 I predict 1000 people leaving 00:24-19 1000 out of 15 million is nothing. 00:24-31 15 million active editors? 00:24-47 15 million accounts! 00:24-47 Sure, some are socks and trolls, but that doesn't matter. 00:24-48 I assume FANDOM has a population of 15 Million? 00:25-05 I no longer feel like I am on a small site! 00:25-28 Fandom is becoming more and more a social media 00:25-29 For the population of FANDOM is greater than Scottland's population 00:25-44 Explain how, FL99. 00:25-45 Scotland has like 7 million people 00:26-15 I cannot wait for "Like and subscribe to us on FANDOM powered by wikia" 00:28-10 TheGoldenPatrik1Today at 7:08 PM 00:28-10 Weird.... everyone's global editcounts went down by at least 1000, if not more 00:28-35 Is that true? 00:28-53 Yes! 00:29-42 But it's still not enough! 00:29-45 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:30-04 Huh? 00:30-31 It still doesn't match the masthead one! 00:30-54 The masthead one is the incorrect one, however. 00:31-05 As it's very buggy! 00:35-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:35-56 o/ 00:36-05 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 00:38-42 Hey Akumi! o/ 00:39-13 Hey Akumi! o/ 00:39-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:41-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:41-26 wb Mess! o/ 00:43-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:43-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:44-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:44-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:48-23 what should I reply to the rp with? 00:49-11 Think of something perhaps. I'm sure it'll come to you eventually. 00:51-04 -.- 00:51-32 baka 00:51-34 Mess, 00:51-44 if I could think of something I wouldn't ask! 00:51-52 I literally showed you things to reply with multiple times. Never replied each time. 00:52-01 So, are you ready! 00:52-02 i never saw it 00:54-41 00:05-33 22:14-17 "Wait, we can't!" Savannah yelled, still panicked. "There are still other people inside it! Melissa and Marshall are there! We'll need to get them out before we can focus on Atticus." 00:55-55 Reply! 00:56-00 brb 00:56-08 Need to restart my computer to finish upgrading something 00:56-11 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:57-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:57-28 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:58-24 wb Q! O/ 00:58-28 So how long was I gone for? 00:58-54 Less than a minute. 00:59-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:00-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:00-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:00-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:00-40 It was like, 01:00-46 you just refreshed. 01:01-58 How long did it take me to leave after I sent my message? 01:02-03 Hey Syde can you make your bot log? 01:02-29 Looks like I leave fast now 01:02-30 3 seconds 01:04-26 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-30 o/ 01:04-34 hey all 01:05-06 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 01:05-19 Hey Ghast! o/ 01:05-31 Hey Ghast (Robin) 01:05-45 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 01:06-22 FANDOMnization is truly beautiful. 01:06-33 I cannot wait until they decide to sunset chat. 01:06-47 And replace it with discord servers 01:07-08 Nope! 01:07-50 No. 01:08-03 No/ 01:08-05 *No. 01:09-39 they'll make a knockoff discord instead, called FANDOMcord. 01:09-52 lmao 01:10-08 /me goes afk now 01:10-17 Probably. 01:10-34 lmao. 01:10-38 Now that sidebar is showing up again on my browser : 01:10-40 :/ 01:11-15 Wasn't it showing to start with? 01:14-25 Proposal: 01:14-53 FANDOM makes their own discord knockoff and replace Special:Chat with it 01:15-51 TyAlyssa. 01:15-54 Female version of TyA. ^ 01:16-36 Proposal: FANDOM makes their own discord knockoff and replace Special:Chat with it but you have to pay $20 a month to use it and an extra $10 per month to disable ads 01:16-44 Nah. 01:17-04 Sounds fucking amazing. 01:17-22 Then I would leave fandom to a fandom alternative if that happened 01:19-05 anyway,gonna head out now, night TDL~ 01:19-15 Good night. o/ 01:19-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:27-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:27-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-44 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:37-09 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by FanaticBot ~ 01:37-15 lol 01:37-30 He kicked himself 01:38-02 I'm doing interesting 01:38-07 That would make a great meme! ^^ 01:38-13 I agree 01:39-11 Now I'm heading out 01:39-11 \o 01:39-32 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:40-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:41-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:42-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:42-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:42-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:42-39 wb Akumi! o/ 01:42-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:43-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:49-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-55 TDL chat activity caught on tape 2018 01:57-57 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:58-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:58-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-23 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 01:59-24 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 02:00-49 Link the video 02:00-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:02-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:02-16 wb Korra! o/ 02:06-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:06-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:13-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:14-07 wb Mess! o/ 02:16-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:16-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:16-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:17-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:17-33 ��﻿ 02:17-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:18-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:18-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:19-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:19-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-01 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:20-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:26-02 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:26-06 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:31-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:32-19 Syde, check Discord please. 02:32-42 Alright. 02:35-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:35-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:40-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:44-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:44-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:44-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:44-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:46-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:55-53 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 02:57-03 Hey Loretta! o/ 02:57-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:01-11 Hi 03:01-18 Hey Loretta! o/ 03:01-26 Hey South! o/ 03:01-50 wb South! o/ 03:02-08 Tonight is the last time you will see Heaven. 03:02-20 True. 03:03-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:03-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:04-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:04-18 True. 03:04-22 wb Mess! o/ 03:05-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:05-22 nah 03:05-27 I think I can take Slenderman 03:05-40 You will truly feel his power. 03:05-50 he has no eyes and no face sooooo that's an advantage I have 03:06-19 Move on from Slender Man. For I first learnt of Slender Man in 2014, played Slender: The Arrival, and moved on when it's reign concluded. 03:06-27 plus i'm so short and hes so tall I can simply dodge down so he cant reach me >.> 03:06-33 Move on from Slender Man. 03:06-43 wb South! o/ 03:06-44 i want the see the new Slenderman movie so bad 03:06-59 Nothing can stop Slender Man 03:07-00 hehehe 03:07-10 You will be disappointing, Messenger of Heaven. 03:07-17 dissapointed** 03:07-20 Why can't I spell this! 03:07-40 The Slender Man movie is shit. 03:07-48 Was widely deeemed as such. 03:07-54 idisappointed/i, there we go. 03:08-01 It ran its course, they failed. 03:08-16 It could have been an amazing revival that made Slender Man mainstream once more, but failed. 03:08-21 True. 03:08-32 They didn't even include the lore behind Slender Man. 03:08-46 Instead they did the usual Boogie Man in the woods shit. 03:09-02 well i had a friend who saw it that loved it 03:09-08 lol. 03:09-23 I assume this friend is from Q*****? 03:09-37 no 03:09-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:09-39 discord friend 03:09-43 Nekopara? 03:09-49 no 03:09-57 MeMe 03:10-01 a creepypasta server 03:10-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:10-03 *Meme's funhouse? 03:10-05 Ah. 03:10-12 A c********* server. 03:10-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:10-15 Horrid, leave this at once. 03:10-16 o/ 03:10-31 Welcome, Qstlijku. 03:10-38 wb Q! O/ 03:10-51 i left NBD and joined a new yugioh clan 03:10-51 You are to leave that server at once, Messenger of Heaven. 03:11-01 Or tonight will be the last time Messenger of Heaven is seen. 03:11-20 Hurry! 03:11-24 Frankly it's time to move on from the dated concept of online friends, Heaven. 03:11-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:11-55 MoH is gone. 03:12-00 NOTHING can save her now. 03:12-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:12-21 my name is Mess or Messenger not Heaven 03:12-23 (therp) 03:12-31 Wait, 03:12-39 That means that fucker gonna be breaking into MY house too. 03:12-43 You are not M___. 03:12-58 Your aliases are: Heaven, Messenger of Heaven, Mother Cat. 03:13-06 *MoH 03:13-09 I think theyre call shortly Heaven 03:13-27 Nope! 03:13-31 Welcome, Loretta742. 03:14-11 Wassup, Loretta 03:14-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:14-18 Been to the Great Barrier Reef lately? 03:14-36 Hi korra 03:14-47 Look, 03:14-47 tell me! 03:14-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:16-00 i just joined "The Slender Squad" 03:16-06 Horrid. 03:16-10 Leave at once. Sounds edgy. 03:16-16 Look, 03:16-18 Just leave all your squads! 03:16-23 its a CP RP server 03:16-24 and no! 03:16-27 Horrid. 03:16-31 ^ 03:16-36 A C********* RP? 03:16-37 Horrid. 03:16-40 Sounds sensible. It is always better to be alone than be apart of a Squad. 03:16-53 Squads are stronger 03:16-58 Nope! 03:17-00 Look, 03:17-05 Leave all your squads and friends. 03:17-09 Smart. 03:17-10 You will become stronger afterwards. 03:17-17 like in those horror movies its always when they break apart when they get killed if they stay together they live 03:17-26 Move on from those horror movies. 03:17-42 Frankly the best way to survive in those horror movies is go out and survive on your own. 03:17-49 no 03:17-52 For the group, being close together, is unorganized and quickly eliminated. 03:17-58 ^ 03:18-07 While the Last Man Standing knows what they are doing. 03:18-08 Just leave everyone else for dead and take freedom for yourself. 03:18-11 Smart. 03:19-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:20-06 I prefer to call it LTS 03:20-14 For Last Team Standing, a game mode in Grand Theft Auto Online 03:20-42 Leave video games. 03:20-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:20-47 Never play another one. 03:20-59 For they are distracting and you could easily be attacked while playing one. 03:21-50 lol 03:22-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:22-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:22-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:22-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:23-02 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:23-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:23-30 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 03:23-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:23-52 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:24-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:26-34 http://prntscr.com/klgmy1 03:27-00 lol. 03:27-16 Horrible. 03:27-27 Never talk to whoever this is again. 03:28-07 Slenderman 03:28-31 Mess PM 03:29-07 I suppose the English Alphabet is a fascinating thing to type in Community Central Chat. 03:29-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:29-25 I suppose the English Alphabet is a fascinating thing to type in Community Central Chat. 03:30-14 Sure. 03:30-16 Gonna head out now 03:30-17 \o 03:30-23 \o 03:30-44 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:30-48 wb South! o/ 03:31-18 Thanks C.S! 03:35-36 Rich FANDOM discussion on ccc 03:35-53 *RANDOM 03:39-57 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 03:40-18 dadun tsh 03:40-30 wb Calculon! o/ 03:40-56 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:41-17 I'm tired and want to stay awake and keep playing halo 5 03:41-43 Administrator? This is the best day of my life *Jumps in air and pauses and Ocean man plays* 03:42-18 wb Bobby! o/ 03:42-19 Halo 5: Guardians, eh? 03:42-31 /me draw an energy sword and stabs you 03:42-33 Tell me CalculonTheInkRobot you playin' Anniversary throwback? 03:42-49 Not now no 03:42-51 R.i.p. 03:43-02 But my name is heronmark7811 03:43-34 Also south im sad 03:43-39 Perhaps one day while I am playin' we join a Fireteam. 03:43-42 And why are you sad? 03:43-43 Discuss. 03:43-44 Castle wars is gone 03:43-46 ;( 03:43-49 Vote! ;( 03:43-52 Y_Y 03:43-53 My name is Bob Hartington 03:44-00 You are not S___, tkf 03:44-18 b This is why I should NEVER google "cringey fanart" 03:44-19 Of course. 03:44-52 South maybe one day me and you can play legendary warzone firefight 03:45-01 Perhaps so. 03:45-29 I have a loooooot of jorges chaingun that im dying to use 03:45-35 I assume Call of Duty 03:45-40 NO 03:46-03 Than Fortnite I presume? 03:46-15 Halo for gods sake 03:46-39 South tomorrow can you play? 03:47-01 We will see! 03:47-35 Alright well imma go finish the campaign real quick 03:47-42 Cya 03:47-44 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 03:47-44 I rememba when I played halo 5 guardians 03:47-44 A good game 03:47-48 SF gonna play games with online friends? 03:47-49 Interesting. 03:48-13 Proposal: 03:48-20 TDL has a game party 03:48-21 I remember in 2017, when he said he moved on from hix Xbox. 03:48-32 We go and play games and tell everyone about it on chat 03:48-41 Tell me, 03:48-49 What is "hix Xbox"? 03:48-53 I suppose we all need to wind down though. 03:49-07 MoH has Discord. 03:49-07 SF has his Xbox. 03:49-07 Syde has "Vote! ;(" 03:49-07 Q has GTA. 03:49-53 BH has CoD 03:50-01 Big BH or BH? 03:50-13 BH! 03:50-39 I, myself, considered getting a PS4 once. 03:51-17 I remember when they released the PS1 two years ago, 03:51-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:51-20 good times 03:51-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:53-41 I am fascinated 03:57-09 I never noticed this; but; 03:57-09 I hath noticed that Mickey Mouse has a tail,.. how I did NOT notice this before is somethin' y'all can figure out 03:58-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:02-20 It is truly amazing to see Sophiedp and C.Syde65 talking. 04:03-00 I am touched by this 04:03-16 I am glad to see them be friends! :) 04:03-24 Mainly because any form of drama is not tolerated in the Slack channel or on the wiki. 04:03-32 We still aren't friends though. 04:03-53 :( 04:04-02 It is truly fascinating and I wish it could always be like this. 04:04-11 /me sobs 04:07-24 This is anti climatic 04:08-44 This is why I work alone 04:11-51 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:41-45 \o 04:42-23 o/ 04:45-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:45-26 I'm finally here 04:45-29 https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:627651#5 04:45-44 Here is a pasta draft I am making 04:46-32 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:46-39 Bobby 04:47-03 I'th replied to the terrth rp, I hath been waiting for a reply for days. 04:47-39 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:47-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:47-53 I'th forgotten about this cause but shall reply very soon 04:49-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:51-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:51-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:52-12 Sent another test message, C.Syde65. 04:52-26 K 04:52-49 Can you tell me here when you reply? I'm not sure if I'm getting notifications. 04:53-57 Yeah. 04:57-25 Thankfully, 04:57-25 I hath replied to EoT 04:59-27 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:00-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 05:02-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:02-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:02-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:02-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:02-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 05:04-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:11-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:11-20 Alright 05:11-22 https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:627651#5 05:11-32 What do you people think of this? 05:18-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 05:18-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:19-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 05:29-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:33-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 06:06-53 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 07:07-57 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 07:07-58 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 09:30-32 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 09:30-36 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 10:11-41 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 10:19-28 KPG! O/ 10:28-03 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 10:28-43 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 10:28-54 hey.. 10:50-25 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 11:32-30 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:32-56 o/ 12:00-18 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:08-20 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:08-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:09-09 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 13:17-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:17-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:43-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:47-03 MCR-The-Orange: 13:47-03 The Discord skin over-rides the WDS buttons for ChatOptions, etc. But you can use CSS to change that. 13:47-10 code 13:47-10 .ChatWindow .chat-toolbar.wds-button-group .chat-toolbar__button { color: #20BFE3 !important; } 13:47-10 .ChatWindow .chat-toolbar.wds-button-group { 13:47-10 padding-top: 10px !important; 13:47-10 padding-right: 60px; 13:47-10 } 13:48-15 Ah, that explains it. 13:49-14 Thanks btw, might edit my CSS to fix it if it starts to bother me. 13:49-31 Np. 13:57-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:57-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:01-18 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 14:02-09 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 14:03-14 Interesting 14:04-05 Welcome, CalculonTheInkRobot. 14:04-14 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 14:04-17 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 14:04-19 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 14:04-25 Quit welcoming me 14:04-26 back o/ 14:04-32 I dun like it 14:04-34 was passing period 14:04-44 hey Ink 14:04-47 o/ 14:04-50 Rephrase that ghast 14:08-10 (not) welcome ink 14:08-34 Halo five elites, the weakest fucks to ever exist 14:08-43 hm? 14:08-48 even on legendary there easy to kill 14:09-02 'social studies' 14:09-40 'taking notes' 14:09-44 Math 14:09-51 slowly 14:10-02 dying 14:10-02 i just had math 14:10-24 M.A.T.H. = MEntal Abuse To Humans 14:11-07 (jk) 14:11-09 My teacher knows im a halo lifer so instead of using number to me he uses halo related stuff 14:11-15 cool 14:12-34 My favorite one is how many magnum shots does it take to kill a elites zealot on halo reach 14:13-02 Which on easy 14:13-46 welp imma TF2 nerd 14:13-58 so i dont know alot about Halo 14:14-27 Tf2 the camper capital of the world 14:14-58 i main Demo/Scout and maybe Pyro 14:15-10 I main spy and sniper 14:15-56 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 14:17-04 whats your spy loadout 14:17-40 Revolver, stock knife, dead ringer, normal sapper 14:17-47 mine is stock ivis watch, your eternal reward, and the diamondback 14:18-05 Nice 14:18-30 i sometimes use the Enforcer and the Cloak and Dagger 14:19-34 My sniper loadout is the Sydney sleeper, smg, bushwacka (I think I spelt that right) 14:20-11 for sniper i use the Bazaar Bargain/Sydney, Jarate/Cleaner's, and Bushwacka 14:20-36 at maks me a good demopan? 14:20-47 ? 14:21-08 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 14:21-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:21-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:24-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:24-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:26-29 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 14:26-31 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 14:26-33 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 14:26-34 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 14:28-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:29-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:35-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:36-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:40-40 Katnip 14:45-45 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 14:46-14 Back o/ 14:47-00 Korra, how do you remove the Discord Skin from your CSS? 14:47-30 By removing it! 14:47-34 Oh. 14:47-35 Lmao. 14:47-42 Just wipe the page clean! 14:47-42 Delete it all. 14:48-35 Holy hell CCC looks so plain. 14:49-07 Anyways, ye I deleted it. 14:49-29 Good, good. 14:51-43 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 14:52-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:52-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:52-44 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 14:52-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:52-44 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 14:54-04 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:54-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:54-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:56-04 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:56-10 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 14:57-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:58-22 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:24-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:24-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:25-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:25-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:25-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:25-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:26-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:33-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:33-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:38-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:39-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:41-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:41-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:43-30 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:45-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 15:45-29 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 15:45-33 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 15:45-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 15:48-02 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:48-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 15:50-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 15:51-19 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:52-53 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:54-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 15:55-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 15:56-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:56-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:56-28 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 15:57-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:57-26 Huh? Why are my pings back to Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls and Jack? 15:57-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:57-49 Does it save different pings depending on the computer you use? 15:58-22 *sigh* 15:58-31 I think it's browser-based and not computer based. 15:58-40 But I use Chrome on both. 15:59-01 (therp) 15:59-03 I am not on my current computer BTW. 15:59-06 I am on my own for old time sake. 15:59-28 Looking through the screenshots from 2014-2018 makes me nostalgic and a bit depressed from homesickness. 15:59-55 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:00-11 Then you ARE home! 16:00-13 It is 12am here. 16:00-19 My current computer is also my uni computer. 16:02-28 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:02-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:03-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:03-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:03-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:05-20 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 16:05-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:05-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:09-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:09-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:10-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:10-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:11-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:23-33 Test. 16:23-45 Fail jk pass 16:29-04 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 16:48-41 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:49-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:54-06 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/244398471044399106/481867850706059265/unknown.png 16:54-11 War. 16:54-11 War never changes. 16:54-48 Sad. 16:55-02 Mccw? What's that? 16:55-25 No idea. 16:57-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:59-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:03-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:04-19 Aye, I ain't goin' nowhere. I'm still gon be right back in the streets, ya digg? 17:05-11 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.js?diff=prev&oldid=98507 17:06-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:06-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:07-02 Reply? 17:07-08 oof 17:07-25 Welcome, MCTO. 17:07-43 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 17:07-51 Seems SF was right, all those months ago. 17:08-00 Hmm? 17:08-03 Blue, gone. 17:08-03 Belle, gone. 17:08-03 MoH still has not left though. 17:08-20 Yes. 17:08-33 Rememba the Staff DM? 17:08-40 Good times, feels like ages ago now! 17:08-45 Yes indeed! 17:09-32 The Staff DM was not that full of jokes and the fact that the staff DM was full of memes is an ad nasueam. 17:09-41 In reality it was merely a more active staff chat, 17:09-47 I don't talk to Blue that much because I'm starting to not like him. :// 17:09-49 As more things were occuring on the Wiki at that time. 17:09-52 Good 17:09-57 Yes, good. 17:10-05 I have betta things to do. 17:10-17 I don't talk to B**** either. 17:10-20 You aren't in any foolish relationships now, right? 17:10-22 Found a much betta girl, indeed. 17:10-26 Yet you brought her up. Lmfao 17:10-37 Yes. 17:10-37 In a conversation about the past. 17:10-43 Lmfao. 17:10-52 I was in a relationship a month ago with someone who's name I already forgot. 17:10-54 So you have no gf, bf, etc MCR? 17:11-00 Not currently. 17:11-06 Good. Never join an online relationship again 17:11-12 Yet SF still has ___. 17:11-13 Leave your current online friends too. 17:11-19 I like uhm..someone though.. *hides* 17:11-26 Sure, SL. 17:11-32 Get over it and never think about that person again 17:11-45 No longer a QL? 17:11-51 Nope, not a QL. 17:11-57 But a SL. 17:12-10 Two days left of AR. 17:12-16 Nothing memorable happened! 17:12-22 EnA and JB1 did a support all. 17:12-29 Getting MoH, CS65, and Qst out of the hot seat. 17:12-39 Nothing changes either way 17:13-02 MoH replied to the RP last night. 17:13-03 Remember when I was an SL? 17:13-13 Dippy has returned. 17:13-13 This truly does have the chance to be the same again. 17:13-15 Sure, MCTO. 17:13-43 Tragic. 17:14-13 I rememba 2017. 17:14-18 The peak of our empire. 17:14-25 Dae the past??? xD 17:14-34 Yes, summa of 2017. 17:14-35 Move on 17:14-47 We'll be moving into 2019 soon. 17:14-51 A new TDL. 17:16-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:16-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:16-08 No 17:16-11 With more rps in 2019 than just the current ones 17:16-17 While 2017 was highly productive, 17:16-24 2018 was a waste and nothing was done. 17:16-54 The lack of people is exactly why 17:17-03 Yeah guys a complete overhaul of the wiki is nothing 17:17-16 True. 17:17-22 We need new people on the wiki 17:17-25 You missed my point. 17:17-47 And the wiki readvetized on cc. 17:17-48 While we did a complete overhaul of the wiki, this was useless and advanced nothing as we only redid all of the progress we made last year. 17:19-08 Yeah this proves this is dead by September 18 17:19-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:19-12 Let it be known this will not exist in 2019? 17:19-20 . 17:19-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:19-28 @South you'll be wrong 17:19-31 And you'll be shocked when you're wrong 17:19-53 I see make the blog was ignored. 17:20-09 As expected tgpoc missed the point, flb is off somewhere. We need Ramsay in this MF 17:20-23 Who is Ramsay? 17:20-28 Gordon Ramsay? 17:20-31 And who is FLB? 17:21-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:21-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:22-55 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:23-20 Welcome, Loud. 17:23-20 Urban dictionary is not the most appropriate, FL99 17:23-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:23-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:23-48 ur mum 17:23-58 ur dad 17:24-09 ok 17:24-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:24-34 This shit is utterly doomed. 17:24-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:24-34 No it's not 17:24-35 Lmao, FanaticBot. 17:24-36 Think positively FannypackBot 17:24-44 XDD 17:24-58 This is doomed. 17:25-07 FanaticBot's mother is MoH 17:25-15 Think positively @Korra 17:25-15 Let's just discuss the hotness of Nicki Minaj. 17:25-15 No 17:25-22 Yes however tgpoc and I have different views on why 17:25-29 Yes. 17:25-29 Nicki minaj isn't even hot (chuckle) 17:25-37 Clearly this is dead, but I propose different reasons. 17:25-41 She's a mess now ever since Queen didn't hit #1 on the Billboard album charts 17:25-42 Nicki Minaji is very hot, however. 17:26-34 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:26-34 She's a human, no plastic, sadly 17:26-48 She clearly has plastic surgery 17:26-48 She's a human, no plastic, sadly 17:26-54 Nope, FL99. 17:26-57 Alright screw this SL nonsense, 17:27-05 You just cannot handle her hotness and you are trying to downgrade her! 17:27-13 From now on mcr is Ayif, should catch on 17:27-18 She is Barbie 17:27-24 Zayn Malik is hotter 17:27-26 No. 17:27-26 Ayif? 17:27-29 She didn't build that 17:27-31 What's that. 17:27-32 She is sexy, not barbie. 17:27-46 >She didn't build that 17:27-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 17:27-46 Lmao. 17:27-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 17:27-57 You must tell me what Ayif is. 17:28-10 A young innocent female? 17:28-11 Azealia Banks is better than Nicki 17:28-21 I'm a male, sadly. 17:28-22 Nicki is queen. 17:28-22 No one is better. 17:28-39 I disagree 17:28-41 Eleven > Nicki 17:28-54 Azealia is queen, Tyga is king 17:29-17 Nicki > everyone else 17:29-46 ___ > everyone else 17:29-49 Korra probably likes Nicki's song with 6ix9one 17:29-55 And what happened to tiffany? 17:30-11 *6ix9ine 17:30-20 Tiffany is bae, Loud. 17:30-25 Just Nicki is bae as well. 17:30-50 Nicki's best song is Pound The Alarm 17:31-06 South Ferry is racist and HATES Nicki. 17:31-44 Oy, crikey! 17:32-30 What? 17:32-44 Spongebob456 is strange 17:32-57 Spongebob456 is a good man. 17:33-05 He works hard, he works hard. 17:33-08 Yess. 17:33-11 Also, 17:33-13 exclamationBRITISHinformal 17:33-13 an expression of surprise. 17:33-13 "Crikey! I never thought I'd see you again" 17:33-42 It's a british thing. 18:29-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:29-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:32-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:32-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:34-50 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 18:34-53 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 18:34-55 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 18:35-01 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 18:35-09 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 18:35-22 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 18:35-42 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 18:35-43 o/ 18:35-44 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 18:35-47 hey 18:35-59 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 18:37-32 'in science' 18:37-56 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 18:38-01 hi 18:38-03 hey waffle 18:38-10 Hey Waffle (Robin) 18:38-19 Welcome, WaffleTheChair. 18:39-12 I need opinions on my pfp 18:39-22 (yes) 18:39-37 (yes) 18:40-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:40-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:42-10 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:42-22 gtg 18:42-35 See you guys later 18:42-37 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 18:42-41 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 18:42-48 Farewell, WaffleTheChair. 18:44-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:45-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:47-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:49-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:49-31 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 19:00-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:00-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:03-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:04-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:05-29 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:06-28 RUN 19:06-56 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 19:07-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:07-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:11-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:11-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:14-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 19:15-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:15-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:15-24 no u 19:18-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:18-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:22-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:22-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:26-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:26-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:29-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:29-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:33-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:33-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:37-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:37-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:39-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:40-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:44-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:44-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:48-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:48-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:51-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:51-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:55-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:55-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:01-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:01-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:04-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:04-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:08-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:08-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:11-23 knock knock 20:12-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:12-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:13-30 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:13-36 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:15-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:15-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:17-58 kk 20:19-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:19-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:19-45 K. 20:21-18 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:21-20 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:24-11 Now this is just ridiculous 20:24-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:24-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:30-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:30-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:33-54 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 20:34-01 o/ 20:35-07 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:35-58 _ 20:36-28 OG I feel like crap! :( 20:36-37 . 20:36-55 ..? 20:37-25 huh 20:37-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:37-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:37-49 Original Gangsta 20:38-22 Idk why Syde is telling a Original Gangsta that he feels bad 20:41-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:41-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:46-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:46-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:48-15 Huh????? 20:49-15 He knows! 20:49-16 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 20:49-27 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 20:49-28 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:49-32 I see, I see 20:49-33 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:49-36 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 20:49-39 Syde BOT is the Original Gangsta 20:52-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:52-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:52-47 Also, hope you feel better soon, Syde. 20:53-10 Yeah, it was a bad sleep that made me feel like this. 20:53-22 "Never go on TDL chat at 3AM (Syde BOT came to my house)" 20:53-31 lol. 20:56-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:56-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:59-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:59-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:01-19 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:01-36 Welome, TheKorraFanatic. 21:01-50 Chase! o/ 21:01-56 Welcome, Chase McFly. 21:02-17 Bob Hartington, C.Syde65, Messenger of Heaven, Spongebobvstheloudhouse, and Syde BOT. 21:04-24 Chase McFly,, C.Syde65, Messenger of Heaven, Spongebobvstheloudhouse, and Syde BOT. 21:04-40 (hattip) 21:04-48 Don't forget TheKorraFanatic. 21:04-59 And what enoji is that, I may ask? 21:05-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:05-15 Sky is blue 21:05-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:05-43 ) hattip ) 21:07-00 Ah. 21:07-24 (hattiip) 21:07-31 (hattip) 21:08-45 Alexia, how do i make TDL chat active? 21:08-50 Who? 21:08-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:08-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:09-18 s Or is this a new meme and I'm accidentally speaking like Syde 21:09-46 sur mum 21:09-46 an app that you ask questions 21:09-58 An app that you ask questions*! 21:10-40 Ah 21:11-25 korra 21:11-29 korra 21:11-44 korra 21:12-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:12-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:13-15 korra 21:13-32 korra 21:13-45 korra 21:14-11 no u 21:14-16 tf 21:14-44 WTF 21:15-04 Mess, why ddi you say "korra" 21:15-27 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:16-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:16-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:17-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:17-54 Welcome, South Ferry. 21:18-04 Obviously it's not serious but such a comment could be taken seriously as a k** threat. 21:18-26 Vote! ;( 21:19-31 Patience is needed 21:19-51 ~ DerpyNecron has joined the chat ~ 21:20-03 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 21:20-13 Derpy and South! o/ 21:20-13 It'd mean a lot to us ___ users. ;( 21:20-31 ~ DerpyNecron has left the chat ~ 21:20-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:21-06 True patience is needed as we cannot cause a domino effect. 21:21-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:21-15 True. 21:21-37 Korra PM 21:23-25 If I had the choice, I would never sleep badly again. 21:23-41 I'm sure most people would choose the same. 21:23-55 If I had the choice, I would never sleep badly again. 21:23-55 I'm sure most people would choose the same. 21:25-50 If I had the choice, I would never sleep badly again. 21:25-50 I'm sure most people would choose the same. 21:26-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:26-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:26-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:30-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:30-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:31-01 I hope we RP today. 21:31-10 Patience is needed. 21:31-34 Do you even know /why/ I told you that? 21:31-43 Yep. 21:31-55 For am I the most impatient person on this Earth :p 21:31-58 Not because we were discussing RP plans, which is needed here for structure, but because you asked Freezy to RP every time he came to chat or the server. 21:32-02 Nope! 21:33-35 Name one person more impatient than I. 21:33-42 DTF moved on from TDL 21:33-58 C_____, Chase McFly. 21:34-07 I remember when I was a child. I could stay awake all night and be unaffected by any possible side effects. 21:34-33 I remember when I was a child. I could stay awake all night and be unaffected by any possible side effects. 21:34-48 So, C.Syde65 stayed up all night? 21:34-54 No. 21:35-02 I never sleep 21:35-21 I fell asleep but it wasn't soon enough to save me from feeling rotten the next day. 21:36-23 PM tkf 21:41-51 kk 21:44-09 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:44-10 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:45-15 "They think they've seen the last of us." said a distant voice that sounded like Piercy's. 21:45-15 21:45-15 "But they're wrong." said another distant voice that sounded like Harrison's. 21:45-18 True. 21:45-56 Will be back in an hour or two. o/ 21:46-14 Farewell, C.Syde65. 21:46-25 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 21:46-33 And why did he kick himself? 21:46-36 Not just leave? 21:47-14 Idk. 21:52-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:52-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:53-31 I'th noticed somethin' 21:53-40 CS65 keeps going at this time! 21:55-02 GTG 21:56-02 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 21:57-22 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 21:57-22 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 21:57-27 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 21:58-04 o/ 21:58-06 hhello 21:58-39 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 21:58-40 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 21:58-55 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 21:59-01 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 22:03-22 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 22:03-30 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 22:03-30 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 22:04-13 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:05-16 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 22:05-37 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 22:05-46 I see an epic battle is happening in the cringe RP. 22:06-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:06-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:11-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:11-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:11-27 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 22:12-13 Sure 22:14-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:14-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:14-26 i see 22:15-02 YOU see, sadly 22:15-12 :\ 22:15-59 :/ 22:17-23 :/ 22:17-35 :/ 22:18-06 :/ 22:21-49 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:25-14 Very sneaky 22:28-33 lol 22:28-55 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 22:31-19 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 22:31-40 https://prnt.sc/klt5wt 22:31-46 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:31-49 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:32-06 True. 22:32-16 i will never forgive Falco 22:32-29 (no) 22:32-35 False 22:34-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:34-20 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:35-10 Now i don't believe in online dating; 22:38-26 CS65. 22:39-34 is 22:39-50 who you quoted. 22:41-12 Sure 22:42-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:42-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:45-10 TDL is cartoon 22:45-24 wat 22:49-41 wat u mean 22:49-56 wat u mean TDL is cartoon 22:50-42 Sky is blue 22:51-11 The pictures for some characters are drawn 22:51-20 that makes TDL an cartoon 22:53-46 Ah 22:53-58 Not really. 22:54-32 Tell me, tkf 22:54-40 Is LoK cartoon or anime? 22:55-17 Cartoon. 22:57-41 Gabriel Alchemilia lives in his own basement 23:02-16 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 23:07-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:08-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:08-25 ~ Test has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Testing.") ~ 23:08-34 Okay. 23:09-02 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 23:09-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:09-06 /me rides off in the sunset 23:09-33 Hi 23:09-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:10-10 Welcome korra 23:10-13 ~ Test has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Test") ~ 23:10-18 Welcome, Loretta742. 23:13-24 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:13-36 o/ 23:14-12 ~ Test has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Test") ~ 23:14-16 (therp) 23:14-20 Welcome, Qstlijku. 23:14-52 I added Kocka's CustomUndoLink to MediaWiki:Chat.js and the revision was approved/has gone live, yet the button isn't appearing. 23:14-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:15-08 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:15-17 WE 23:15-23 /sendannouncement Test 23:15-35 Did you truly think it was still working? 23:15-38 We live in a society 23:15-46 Test is the most banned user on FANDOM 23:15-52 I was testing it, South. I added it back earlier and the revision has gone live. 23:17-52 Loretta did you notice? :P 23:18-07 I blocked your PMs 23:18-46 /announce Test 23:18-49 Damn it! 23:18-53 None of this is working! 23:19-27 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:19-57 Yet there are no errors. (therp) 23:20-06 AH! Jackninja5dippergravityfalls! Welcome to TDL, a wiki about the cartoon series TDL 23:20-06 Welcome, Jackninja5DippyGravityFalls. 23:20-15 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:20-17 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 23:20-18 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:20-28 TheJorraFanatc is too stoopid to make it work. 23:20-39 XP 23:20-51 Sure. 23:21-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:21-19 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 23:21-20 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:21-45 Certain. 23:21-55 https://steak-is-great.wikia.com/wiki/T-Bone_steak 23:21-55 This is actually a legit wiki! 23:22-07 I thought it was a meme and would be moved on from qucikly. 23:22-08 Wtf! 23:22-09 Oof. 23:22-21 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 23:22-22 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:22-43 "WARNING! WARNING! THIS WIKI IS NOT FOR VEGANS AND VEGETARIANS!" Awww man. :( 23:22-48 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:22-54 It is obviously a wiki for meat lovers 23:23-01 Let's not abuse caps. : p 23:23-01 HI. 23:23-05 o/ 23:23-05 *Hi 23:23-07 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 23:23-08 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 23:23-09 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:23-09 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:23-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:23-40 "Date of birth 23:23-40 New England 23:23-40 Place of birth 23:23-40 New England" 23:23-59 I didn't know New England was a date on the calendar 23:24-09 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 23:24-11 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:25-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:25-53 Test. 23:26-12 https://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000102 23:26-15 Just got notified about this 23:26-23 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 23:26-24 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:26-32 Good. 23:26-48 Wait, tf 23:26-54 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 23:26-54 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 23:26-56 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:30-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:30-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:30-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:31-23 This is why i work alone 23:31-43 I shall be moving on from FANDOM within the next couple moments 23:31-52 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 23:31-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:31-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:32-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:33-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:33-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:34-17 I- I'm warning ya i will move on 23:34-17 I assume no one will say anything about this? 23:34-47 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 23:34-48 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:35-07 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:35-34 Not really. 23:36-03 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 23:36-04 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:36-18 I'm heading out now 23:36-18 \o 23:36-24 \o 23:36-49 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 23:36-49 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:37-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:37-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:38-01 Same. 23:38-02 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 23:43-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:49-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs